Impossible Dream
by Supernatural Vampire Princess
Summary: To Rosemarie Hathaway, Adrian Ivashkov is Impossible. Impossibly Annoying. Impossibly charming. impossibly Hateful and Impossibly Protective. To Adrian, Rose is also Impossible. Impossible to Please. Impossible to get and impossibly beauty despite what he says. With all the trouble that comes between them, what's gonna happen?


**Rose POV**

_Beep Beeeep Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. _The alarm rang. "Not that stupid alarm again!" I said while banging on it waiting for it to shut up. 5am in the morning and ready for practice. Not. Usually I love mornings and practices but not today. There's a lot on my mind and a huge hangover. Lissa is going to pay for this. Dimitri is going to be so pissed off when I arrive an hour late.

***Yesterday***

I was on my way back to my room from morning practice until Lissa excitedly ran up to me and started shaking me.

'Rose! Rose! Can you believe it?! Another Spirit user is in the Academy! I am so freaking excited! Guess what? He's also Jill's brother. I can't believe she never told us! I am SO mad at her.' And there she goes blabbing on about everything she's thinking. Typical Lissa. I should probably go warn Jill about her upcoming attack.

Jill's brother, another Mastrano? Well I'm saying I don't like Jill but honestly, I wouldn't want another person here just like Jill. She's fun to hang out with, always know the best clubs in town and the best parties of the day. I feel like she's always trying to be the center of attention. Loves it when she's the hero but gives me glares when I kill a strigoi or when everyone wants to do what I want instead of what she wants.

I got back to my room, took a shower, picked and outfit and got dressed. I wasn't the richest in the school. Lissa probably is. A lot of the times I'm jealous of her. She's tall and skinny and supermodel pretty. All the boys drool every time she walks by and I just stand beside her feeling like a shadow that no one looks at. I mean I'm not ugly or anything, but compared to Lissa I'm nothing. I wouldn't call myself pretty. At least no guys have. My friends excluded.

I picked a pretty decent outfit today. Black leggings, red low cut tank and combat boots with a white leather jacket. Normally I just were jeans and a t-shirt but I was feeling glamorous today. Off to school I headed. Only one more year until graduation. I can't wait to become the famous badass guardian the whole world knows about. Just like my mother. But except, I'm actually going to raise my kids properly unlike her. If I get my wish of being Lissa's Guardian, I'm sure she will be happier than ever to take care of them for me. She love kids.

On the way to school I have to pass the visitor's building. There I smell Clove cigarettes. I hated cigarettes and plus smoking isn't even allowed in the Academy so I decided to yell at the stranger. " Smoking isn't allowed here! Don't blame me if you got caught!." I didn't really look clearly at the stranger but I'm sure he is a moroi and I've never seen him before in my life. He yelled something back but I couldn't quite hear him. I just continued walking.

After a morning full of boring classes I finally met up with my friends. Lissa, Jill, Mason and Eddie. Well there's also Christian, Lissa's boyfriend and Mia Eddie's girlfriend, but I wouldn't count them as my friends really.

'Jill, what did Lissa do to you this morning?' I asked Jill

'She basically ran over to me with pinched me. Hard. But typical Lissa with no fighting skills of any kind.'

'Hey! I so have fighting skills. I broke a piñata at my 12th birthday party remember?! Not everyone can do that.' Lissa said upsettingly.

'Yes Lissa you do.' I replied sarcastically.

A few moments later I hear someone say ' Hey sis.' out of nowhere. I smell those clove cigarettes again and turned around. I saw the most beautiful creature ever. With the greenest eyes I've even seen and the most perfect messy hair. I think I fell in love until… ' Hey shortie.' he said rudely. My dream bubble just popped and I started disliking him. I mean come on. I'm not that short. I'm 5'7. Yes compared with 6 feet moroi I am in fact the shortest one in the group. A sad fact I do not want to be reminded of. I walked away without knowing his name annoyed.

Soon the bell rang and off to 5th period.

5 minutes after class started I was being called to the principal's office. Kirova Gave me a letter, from my mother… She's coming for a visit? To see me? I don't know how this letter is suppose to make me feel. I've never met her in my whole entire life. Well at least not I can remember. Now she's coming? Yes I've heard a whole lot about her from other guardians, but I really don't know her. Am I suppose to be excited? Happy? Joyful? or Worried? Depressed? What if she's not what I've always dreamed for her to be like? Tons of millions of questions spun around my mind.

Before 6th period I make it back to class. The rest of the day went by pretty fast. I went back to my room still thinking about that letter.

Jill called me and so did Mason. There was too much on my mind to call them back. Finally Lissa called.

'Hey Lis.'

'Hey. You wanna go to a party tonight? Adrian will be there I know you like him. I saw the way you looked at him.'

'Who's Adrian? Are you sure I know him? or her?'

'Adrian's Jill's brother. The one at lunch today that you had to run away from.'

'Ugh, him. I'm not in the mood for party. Got a lot on my mind right now. Have fun without me.'

'Well that sounds nothing like the Rose Hathaway I know. What happened?' Lissa, Lissa ,Lissa. Always knows when I have a problem. You see, this is exactly why I love her so much.

'My mom sent me a letter saying she's coming for a visit… I'm really confused Lis. Sorry I can't make it.'

'Alright Rosy Cake. I'll leave you to think.' And she hung up.

I went to bed thinking like a little girl. So unlike me. Then I fell asleep. I started dreaming. It felt more real than ever. I was in a club. One I've never been to. Holding a drink and grinding against Christian. Eww Gross. Around me was a bunch of people I don't know. Then I spotted Eddie, Mason, Jill and guess who? Adrian. Still as dreamy as ever. I kept drinking thinking that I was never going to get drunk. What a stupid mistake. I did.

My mind went back to darkness and into a dream about Adrian and his eyes. Especially his eyes. Somehow it calmed me down. It was then that my mind realized, the dream at the club wasn't actually a dream, but my bond with Lissa. I was in her mind.

***End of Yesterday***

I was lost in my thoughts of yesterday until I heard loud banging on the door. I went to open my door only to find Dimitri almost punching me in the face. Note to self: Never stand too close to anyone pounding on a door. After a lecture by the hot but annoying Russian god I dragging myself up to go to practice.

* * *

REVIEW! Tell me ideas for the next chapter. I would very much appreciate it.


End file.
